


God Bless the Motherfucking Enclave!

by Ooflord21000



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Director Sole Survivor, Evil Sole Survivor, Fallout 4 DLCs, Gen, Morally Grey Protagonist, Nuka-World Aligned Sole Survivor, OC centric, Return of the Enclave, The Disciples (Fallout 4), The Enclave - Freeform, The Institute (Fallout), The Operators (Fallout 4), The Pack (Fallout 4), raider sole survivor, semi-shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooflord21000/pseuds/Ooflord21000
Summary: Two Enclave Soldiers and a Sentinel Power Armor set decide to abandon their boat and rebuild the Enclave in the Commonwealth. They only have to deal with an entire army of Raiders and Synths... I'm sure they'll win.





	1. Purge the Heretics with fire!

The ocean, once a beautiful blue expanse, was now a terrible hell hole of blackened water.

It had sat untouched for the past two hundred years since the war… or so it was thought.

“I am sick of mutated fish and rations.” A man in a gray uniform stated. This man was a member of the Grand American Enclave.

“I know, I know, but what do you want us to do? Go to land? With the brotherhood roaming the coastal lands? It’s just you, me, a sentinel power armor set, and a small boat!” The other man explained.

“There isn’t a Brotherhood presence in the Commonwealth yet, we could go there. At least find some new food.” The first man reasoned.

“I guess we could, but that’s still pretty risky. I mean, I doubt a couple raiders could do shit against us, but still. What about those Gunner fuckers we heard about on the radio?” The second man asked.

“I don’t know Scott, do you really think a couple goons with laser rifles could take on two suits of Advance Power Armor and a Hellfire set?” the first man asked the newly introduced Scott.

“You have a point William, let’s go. I really need to stretch my legs anyway.” Scott relented, walking over to the controls of the boat.

“So, where we dropping?” William asked as he worked on the Sentinel Power Armor set. 

“Some island just off the coast. If we can take it, we can use it as our own personal base of operations. Who knows, maybe we’ll even be able to rebuild the Enclave.” Scott explained.

“Alright firebug, you know best.” William agreed.

“That I do, now hurry up and get that thing up and running.” Scott yelled with a smile.

The friends banter continued like this until they were nearing the island.

“Alright, let’s suit up.” Scott yelled, leaving the controls to hop into his Hellfire suit. He turned to the side, picking up his heavy incinerator, as well as a Flamer for backup.

“Yep, on it.” William replied, pulling himself into his Advanced Power Armor. He grabbed his Plasma Rifle and Pistol, giving them one last once over.

The Sentinel Armor said nothing, simply picking up it’s Laser Gatling.

The boat began slowing as it bade its way to the island, eventually stopping by the decrepit dock. The group climbed out of the boat, weapons hot.

They were met with a hail of gunfire from the local raider populace, but they returned fire with their far superior weaponry, dissipating the enemies.

The outer defenses quickly crumbled, not being prepared for a 55 foot long stream of fire to come at them.

William and the Sentinel Armor left Scott behind to deal with the outer defenses, while they breached the complex. 

The complex was a large mansion crawling with raiders, but they were ill equipped to deal with two Advanced Power Armor suits, or Plasma and Laser fire.

“How are things on your end William?” Scott asked over the Armor’s com system.

“Nothing big yet, mostly just been breezing through the place, how about you?” William asked in return. 

“Pretty easy as well, but word of warning, I’ve seen at least two Raiders in some shitty looking Power Armor. It’s weak enough, but they still get a lot closer than they should.” Scott warned, before cutting the line.

William shrugged, before returning to firing.

As he carved his way through with the sentinel set, easily butchering the raiders. His slaughter was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of Power Armored footsteps.

William lifted his plasma rifle to bear at the rusted Power Armor, firing a shot. The plasma collided with the center of the Power Armor, melting through the chest plate rather quickly. A second shot killed the raider inside.

The rest of the Mansion was cleared out easily, leading to William meeting back up with Scott.

“Well, that was easy.” William said, looking around at the layers of ash and glowing green liquid.

“Indeed, now we have a base of operations, we just have to clean it up-” Scott was cut off by a sniper shot going through the eyehole of the Sentinel suit.

“Fuck!” William yelled as he opened fire randomly on the roof tops while going for cover. Scott however, had a better idea. He ran over and grabbed a melted suit of Raider Power Armor, picking it up and using it as a shield.

Using the body as a shield, he made his way to a ladder. He abandoned the armor and climbed the rest of the way up. He jumped up the last few rungs, landing on the roof. Before he could attack, his Flamer was shot out of his hand by a man in a suit of Power Armor.

The Power Armor looked like a T-45 suit covered with animal skins, with various pieces of the armor being replaced by skulls and bones. There was also no helmet, instead having a bird mask that looked like leather.

In the man's hands was a Anti-Material rifle. Before the raider could bring up his weapon, Scott tackled the man off the roof, slamming onto him. While the raider struggled, Scott grabbed his heavy Incinerator off his back, putting the barrel onto the face of the raider.

Before he could pull the trigger in the awkward agle he was in, the raider got his fist free, slamming it into Scott’s helmet, knocking him off. The raider was about to slam his foot down, but he was interrupted when William grabbed him by the neck guard of his armor. He then brought the raider down onto a block of cement, crushing his skull into paste.

“God, I hate it when they fight back. Where did a raider even get an Anti-Material Rifle?” William asked as he slung the rifle over his back.

“No idea.” Admitted Scott. “Also, why do so many of the raiders have animal skins on them?”

“Must be one of those raider gangs that have a specific theme. Now come on, we need to make this place livable.” William stated, looking over the mess that the two had created.

“Fuck.”


	2. Let's Split up Gang!

“Well, we finally fucking finished cleaning the hellhole! I didn’t expect that to be a two day commitment.” William cheered, collapsing on the ground beside his Power Armor.

“Yeah, at least we could burn the bodies. That made it easier.” Scott said with a smile, patting his Heavy Incinerator.

“And now we have an entire island, an AMR, and a decent condition T-45. Pretty good deal for what little we lost.” William said with a smile, rubbing his hand over the AMR.

“So… what now?” Scott asked.

“Well, I figure we should make some defences here as a just in case thing. You know, make sure that nothing gets in.” Williams advised.

“Nah, I’ve already reworked the turrets that the raiders had around here. They should provide ample defence.” Scott explained.

“Well… how about I go on a bit of a scouting journey, while you keep guard with the Sentinel suit?” William asked, eager to do something other than clean.

“Not a bad idea. Our coms have a long enough range for you to go pretty far before we lose connection, so why not? Feel free to go.” Scott agreed.

“Alright.” William said as he stood up. He then turned his way to the direction of the dock where the boat was. He made his way over there, entering the boat.

In a storage compartment was his combat armor, ornately decorated with the Enclave symbol and his rank, Captain. The same rank that Scott was.

He threw on the armor after looking it over for water damage. Perfect condition. Just what one would expect from superior Enclave engineering.

He holstered his Plasma Pistol, and slung his AMR over his back beside his Enclave made backpack. He then loaded his backpack with Stimpacks and ammo, as well as a bit of Med-X.

He then maneuvered the boat away from the dock, heading for the mainland.

After a while of boating, he made his way to an abandoned dock of sorts.

“Ew, why is the ground so squishy?” He yelled, kicking some mud off his black boots.

William took a minute to look around, not noticing much. With a sigh, he began walking away from the doc.

After a bit of walking he noticed a structure in the distance. He took to a crouch, peeking through his scope.

Five.

Five sets of T-60 from just one look. And a single set of X-01.

As bad of an idea as it seemed, William began to formulate an idea in his head. He would simply eliminate these idiots and gain six new sets of Power Armor, which would be needed to rebuild the Enclave like Scott planned.

With his mind made, he aimed at the X-01’s famous weak point. The X-01’s had never had any reinforcements made to the back of the knees. A single shot from something like an AMR would be enough to pierce the knee of whoever was piloting it.

With a firm pull of the trigger, the gun discharged. A bullet flew through the barrel, impacting its target with a brutal result. As the X-01 crumpled onto the ground, the T-60’s looked around, Rifles drawn.

Unlike the X-01, T-60’s were not Prototypes with numerous flaws. However, they were a lot less resistant to plasma fire.

William drew his Plasma Pistol, and began to fire on the Armored figures. At first they tried to walk through the plasma fire, but soon realised that something was wrong as bits of their armor began to melt onto the ground. As they scrambled for cover, I grabbed my AMR, firing a shot at the melted chest of one of the T-60’s. The bullet cleaved through the armor and hit the Fusion Cores unprotected underside, causing a large detonation.

“...I meant to do that.” William said slowly as he walked over to the armor sets.

“Well, I can’t just leave 'em out in the open like this.” He stated, walking over to the base and finding a few extra idiots without armor. He executed them both before finding a shovel.

He then proceeded to bury all of the power armor underground, for later excavation and use.

“Alright, now onwards- wait, is that an Eyebot? Oh, I know what to do with you. Audio override, ‘God Bless America’. Access core programming.” William siad, smiling as the Eye bot stopped what it was doing and turned to face him.

“Good. Alright, set objective escort; style companion.” He ordered, The Eyebot let out a few beeps before making a circle around him.

William looked over to see a set of paints, a smile forming on his face.

“Come here Eyebot.” He ordered.  
__________

After some time, William had finished his work.

The Eyebot had been repainted with Enclave symbols decorating it, and was now rigged to play a recording he’d made of Enclave Radio back in the Capital Wasteland.

“Much better! Uh, Designation Change: Autumn.” William ordered. The Eyebot, now named Autumn, beeped cheerfully.

“Great, now come on Autumn. I want to find something like a Vertibird before I head back to Scott.” William explained before he began walking, Autumn happily floating behind him.

After a while of walking, I began to register a town of some sorts. I was about to crouch down and peek through my scope, but I stubbed my toe on something. I stopped and looked down, noticing a sign.

“Quincy Ruins”


End file.
